


Ordinary World

by MoonlightShadow98



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Root is gone, Shaw has feelings even if she won't admit it, Shaw is grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightShadow98/pseuds/MoonlightShadow98
Summary: The story is set after 5x10. Root died and the following night Shaw thinks about what Root meant to her. (It is a songfic inspired by "Ordinary World" by Duran Duran.)





	Ordinary World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story and I really hope you like it. Any comments or improvement suggestions are very welcome!
> 
> Here's the link to the song if anyone is interested: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FqIACCH20JU

_Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue_  
_Thought I heard you talking softly_  
_I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio_  
_Still I can't escape the ghost of you_

She was really gone. Shaw couldn't believe it. Root was really dead. They had just been talking, and Root had been flirting with Shaw, like she always did. She told her that she finally felt like she belonged. That the two of them were a symphony. And all this while being shot at.

_What has happened to it all?_  
_Crazy, some'd say_  
_Where is the life that I recognize?_  
_Gone away_

**_“Get him out of here now or I'll kill you myself!”_** These were the last words she said to Root. Now she regretted losing her temper. There were still so many things she wanted to tell her, but these were the last words Root would ever hear from her. Shaw wasn't the sentimental type, not at all. It was difficult for her to show her feelings, to even admit to herself that she had any. But still it hurt.

_But I won't cry for yesterday_  
_There's an ordinary world_  
_Somehow I have to find_  
_And as I try to make my way_  
_To the ordinary world_  
_I will learn to survive_

It hurt, thinking that she would never see her again. How many times had she been annoyed by her? By her continuous flirting in the weirdest moments? And yet it was exactly this she wanted back. How much she wished to see her face again. To hear her voice. To feel her being close.

_Passion or coincidence_  
_Once prompted you to say_  
_"Pride will tear us both apart"_  
_Well now pride's gone out the window_  
_Cross the rooftops_  
_Run away_  
_Left me in the vacuum of my heart_

But nobody knew about this. The team thought she was as farouche as always. No one should know what it looked like inside her. How much Root's death affected her.

_What is happening to me?_  
_Crazy, some'd say_  
_Where is my friend when I need you most?_  
_Gone away_

As long as she could remember people didn't really mean that much to her. Even when her father died while she was still a child she could handle it pretty well. She didn't mourn back then. This time was different. She had never planned for the team to mean anything to her, especially not Root. But the two of them had always had this special connection ever since they first met in that hotel room. Root understood her. She didn't think Shaw was broken just because she didn't show her feelings, no, she loved her just the way she was. And she never tried to hide it.

_But I won't cry for yesterday_  
_There's an ordinary world_  
_Somehow I have to find_  
_And as I try to make my way_  
_To the ordinary world_  
_I will learn to survive_

Shaw on the other hand did. She never told Root what she felt for her, never told her **that** she felt something for her. And now it was too late. Even though she was sure that she knew it. She really had wanted to say it out loud for the first time in her life.

_Papers in the roadside_  
_Tell of suffering and greed_  
_Fear today, forgot tomorrow_  
_Ooh, here besides the news_  
_Of holy war and holy need_  
_Ours is just a little sorrowed talk_

This woman touched her deep down in her heart, in a way that no one ever did before. And no one would ever again, she was sure about that. Maybe Shaw wasn't as cold and distant as she told herself all the time? Maybe she should try and listen to her heart more, accept her feelings?

_And I don't cry for yesterday_  
_There's an ordinary world_  
_Somehow I have to find_  
_And as I try to make my way_  
_To the ordinary world_  
_I will learn to survive_

No. She could grieve later when she was alone. When nobody would see her. Right now there were more important things to do. The final battle with Samaritan lay right ahead. She couldn't let herself be distracted now or Root's death wouldn't be the only one. But she knew one thing for sure: if she would ever find the shooter who took her away from her, she would take a different kind of feelings out on him.

_Every one_  
_Is my world, (I will learn to survive)_  
_Any one_  
_Is my world, (I will learn to survive)_  
_Any one_  
_Is my world_  
_Every one_  
_Is my world_


End file.
